Expect the Unexpected11
Author's note #1 : These characters are from Camp Half-Blood Role-Play Wiki. The characters belong to Miramc22, LivvyLove17, MermaidatHeart, and Noahm450 their roleplayers. Author's note #2 : This is a continuation of Expect the Unexpected10. It will only make sense if you read the link above. Author's note #3 : This author owns none of the art and images shown. ---- Have you ever wanted to be trapped in a bubble? Then I'd suggest finding a new dream. You do not want to be trapped in a bubble, honestly. It's totally water inside, and I couldn't breathe. Worse, whenever I kicked, it wouldn't pop. Even though I am aware that it is a magic bubble and I'm in some kind of illusion, I'm still scared. I am no longer in the Girl's Bathroom in Hawaii. I have been transported to some sort of parallel universe. '' ''What is worse, I do not know how to escape the bubble, or the universe. '' ''I attempt to stand, but fall instantly. It is then I see the white hair, and realize I somehow transformed. '' ''I flap my Wings, and I am able to breathe again. I look down at my arm, and see that I am glowing blue. '' ''The color of my aura. "Help me!!!" Pressing my hands onto the bubble, fear flows through my veins. "Somebody, anybody!!!" Crying for help is never a good idea, I know that, but I have no other options. For my response, I hear a voice whisper something, as if they aren't aware I'm listening. "What a '''diva'...." He makes an obnoxious sigh, before calling out to me. "Don't try and break out of that thing, dearie! I spent a whole lot of cold hard cash on that thing. I can not have you wreck it, especially since you're about to die."'' My heart stops beating. I have heard that voice before, but I can't remember where. "Who is that?!" I scream out in terror. "Glad you asked." The voice changes. This time, it is the voice of someone familiar. Someone I've known since I was a kid. '' ''Literally out of nowhere, a shadow circles the bubble I'm trapped in, before taking a formation. A male human, who can't be older or younger than me. He is wearing a green shirt and green khakis. He has wings on his back: silver angel wings. But the face bothers me the most. The face is that of Marcus Rae, my secret crush since when I arrived at Camp Half-Blood. I swear once more. "Okay, really?!" Marcus is clearly insulted by my greeting. "Sorry, dearie, but I'm '''not' your Prince Charming. To be completely honest, I'm your enemy."'' '' My Wings begin flapping out of control, and my aura glows like crazy. My knife appears in my hand, and I stab the bubble, hoping that'll make it pop. I am no longer scared, I am angry. "Then who are you?!"'' That makes the Marcus impersonator stops completely. He drops the act, and he becomes deadly serious. "Well, I suppose I should tell you. I truly have no other choice, do I?" '' ''He crosses his arms, and his expression becomes flat. "There are a lot of names for me, I suppose. But my most common name, is that of which I use most often. '''Slander'."'' "Slander?!" I repeat, confused. I have '''never' once heard that word in my life. '' "Slander. Insult. Libel. Potato potato." Slander shrugs, and says slowly. "I was the first to rise out of that creep Pandora's Pithos. I know how to defeat anyone, anyone at all." '' ''He smiles at me, and says: "Cassidy '''hates' you."'' Somehow, I feel stabbed in the heart. "Wait, what?!" '' ''"Haven't you figured that out yet?" Slander gestures, and a memory appears behind him. ---- The first day of school in fourth grade, when I'd moved to Denver, Colorado. In the flashback, a younger me, age nine, is standing behind a younger Jack. He smiles at me as he walks up to a younger Cassidy. "Hey, Cassidy, I was asked to go and introduce the new girl to all of the students in fourth grade. So, this is Briyana Neelis. Briyana, this is Cassidy Kaschline." '' ''A younger Cassidy crosses her arms, clearly not interested. "Mmm hm." '' ''"Well?" A younger Jack smiles, before placing a hand on my younger self's shoulder. "Anything to say?"''' A younger Cassidy looks me over, before saying. "Don't be surprised if you don't make friends here." '' '' The scene changes, and I instantly recognize it. It's nearly a week before Jack ran away. We're playing Guitar Marcus' garage. We used to think we could be superstars when we were kids. '' ''"That. Was. AWESOME!!!" Marcus slams his Guitar Hero guitar down in happiness. "Who wants to go next?" Cassidy took the guitar, and stared at the screen. "Who's got the high score right now?" '' ''"Briyana, with forty-three." Jack says, looking at the notebook where he kept score. '' ''Cassidy grits her teeth, and says. "I've '''sooo' gotta beat her..."'' For a final time, the flashbacks change. This time, Camp Half-Blood. About two months after Jack and his friends arrived at Camp Half-Blood. We were hanging out at the Volleyball Court, ready to have a match. '' ''Jack grins at Cassidy. "Okay, Cassidy, first pick. Who do you want to be your teammate?" '' ''Cassidy rolls her eyes at Jack, before shooting Marcus a glance. "Marcus, get you lazy behind next to me." "I'm guessing I'm the one who'll be your teammate, then..." Marcus mutters, jogging up to Cassidy. '' ''I am right next to her, and as I turn to stand with Jack, Cassidy whispers a word in my ear. "Let's see if you can beat '''me'." '' ---- The memories fade, and I am left thinking he is right. Cassidy truly does hate me. Even though I saved her life, it wasn't worth it, saving a selfish brat of a friend. And at that rate, so do Jack and Marcus.'' They don't care. Nobody does.'' Slander is floating like a genie. "Well?" I sense tears, and I let them run free. It feels as though my heart is bleeding. I want to give up, give in to death. But yet, something is wrong. I sense it is. Yes, Cassidy did have a few insults here and there, but there was one time, I can remember very clearly, where she and I made a pact. '' ''She said to me. "Briyana, no matter how much I insult you, try to be better at you at everything, and let my jealousy get the best of me, you are my best friend. I will do whatever it takes to make sure we are allies and not enemies, because you and I make a great team. I promise." '' ''And that regains my strength. It was worth saving her life, it was worth getting these wings. And I intend to use them like my mom wants me to use them. '' ''I try to think of a plan. Since I can't break out of the bubble, there has to be a way to stop Slander without fighting him. '' ''Slander. Insults. Meanness. What's the opposite? '' ''Kindness. Wait. Kindness. Oh my Gods of Olympus. That's it! Category:GG Parts Category:ETU Parts Category:Stories